


Ravenous

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam works up an appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at Sam's hand. Additional warning for cannibalism.
> 
> Thanks to minebellatilli for these words: If I was Sam I'd just eat Dean. Tear the flesh right off him with my teeth. Mmmm.

Sam’s been fucking Dean for hours and, staring down into his brother’s pain-filled, sweat-slicked face, he’s suddenly ravenous. Dean looks delicious like this.

Sam runs his tongue up Dean’s arm, then teeth tear into flesh. Dean screams and thrashes beneath him, but Sam just enjoys the sensations as he swallows his brother down. Sam laps at the blood, moves to another spot to continue his meal.

Sam forces blood drenched kisses upon his brother’s gasping mouth, then fucks into it, come and gore flooding Dean’s throat. He nips at Dean’s cock, mouths his nipples.

 _I’ll be back tonight for dessert_.


End file.
